Soul Eater: DWMA HIGH
by Narushep17
Summary: Maka Albarn, normal teenage girl. For the most part. Though her family life is dysfunctional, she finds hope that her school life will be better. That is until a meeting with a silver haired stranger changes things. And with High School being a house of many things: Life Experiences, Love, and Drama (Lots and lots of Drama), will everything work for the pig-tailed blonde?


"Oh boy…" A blonde girl mutters, looking over her classes for school. "Why do they let us know this stuff only a week before school start? UGH!" She groans, falling on her couch. She was alone in the two bedroom apartment.

Her father was out, he would be back later tonight as usual. Since her parents divorce, she lived with her father since her mother moved out of the country. She didn't like her father much. He acted somewhat like a playboy, and pretty much ruined his own marriage. But she knew he loved her very much, though it was easy to forget.

Tomorrow she would start her new school, and she was scared. She knew one guy, a friend from her early years named Black*Star. She barely remembered him for they were still in diapers when they met. She knew about the head masters son, Death Kid, but people referred to him as Death "THE" Kid, which was both ridiculous and hilarious at the same time. She was hoping for something good to happen. Something that would make the first day worth it.

"Stop worrying Maka. The more you worry, the more likely something bad will happen." Maka mutters to herself. She lays her head back, wanting to go into a quick nap. "Just a few days, and life begins anew I suppose." She mutters, closing her eyes.

* * *

"DWMA! YOUR MASTER HAS RETURNED!" A short and light blue haired boy yells reaching the top of the academy's steps with Maka and a tall girl alongside him.

"Is he always this hyper?" Maka whispers to the tall girl, who sighs and softly smiles.

"A majority of the time. He's mostly show though." The tall girl says. "And I don't believe Bright*Star mentioned my name, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She says with a smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure…" Maka says in a slur, hearing a loud engine coming from behind. "The hell…?" She mutters, seeing a motorcycle with its helmeted rider approaching the school.

The rider skids a few feet, making Maka cringe knowing he would crash into the curb. The rider easily slips into the spot, the engine flicking off the second the bike hits the spot. The helmet is removed showing a silver haired boy, eyes as red as a newly dug ruby.

"Tsubaki, who is that guy?" Maka questions, catching Tsubaki's attention from Bright*Star mocking the new kids with his "Awesomness".

"That's Soul Evans. He's in our year. No one knows much about him." She answers, making Maka even more curious of the silver haired stanger.

"Well, wont hurt introducing myself I suppose…" Maka says, walking to the dismounting biker.

Soul Evans takes his bikes keys and stuffs them in his pocket, and grabbing his bag off the bikes side. He turns into a shorter, blonde girl with pigtails, giving a awkward smile.

"My names Maka Albarn. Heard a bit about you Soul Evans." Maka says, holding her hand for a handshake. Soul stares at her extended hand, his face not changing expression. "Well… gonna shake my hand or-?" She says as Soul walks around her and continues walking, to her annoyment. She follows, walking next to the tall red eyed and silent boy. "So, what are your classes? We might have… one…" She says as Soul takes a sudden turn down a flight of stairs to the lower Acadmey buildings. Tsubaki approaches from behind, with a largely grinning Black*Star as Maka puts her fists on her hips in anger.

"So, how did talking to mister mysterious work out?" Tsubaki questions, to a sigh from Maka.

"This Soul Evans guy is a loner for sure. Wouldn't even shake my hand." Maka mutters, turning to walk with the other two. Black*Star looks at Maka in curiosity.

"Soul Evans? Sure you don't mean Soul Eater?" He questions, Maka replying with an eyebrow raised. "You haven't heard about Soul Eater? Guys pretty cool. Had lunch with him a few times last year." He says, scratching his head remembering the previous year.

"You talked to him? The guy wouldn't even look me in the eye." Maka complains, a little annoyed at the revoalation.

"It's not he wont talk to you. Guy's just shy around some people. Pretty funny guy sometimes." Black*Star chuckles, before scowling foreward. "It's pretty boy…" He growls, making the girls attention focus on a boy about as tall as Maka.

He wore a suit, cleanly pressed with a skull as a bow tie. His hair had three stripes on the left side of his dark raven hair. He smiled as he directed the students to the auditorium for the first of the year meeting. He looks to see the three, and approaches, Black*Star growling louder. Tsubaki looks to Bright8star and sighs.

"Please don't start something Black*Star…" She mutters, the raven haired boy approaching.

"Well, well. If it isn't my good acquaintances. Tsubaki, Black*Star." The boy says slightly bowing politely to both as he states there names. "And this… beautiful young lady…" He says, taking Maka's hand and lifting the back of it to kiss it like a gentleman. Black*Star quickly pushes Maka out of the way and glares at the boy.

"Death Kid. Son of Dean Shinigami. We meet again." Black*Star says dramatically, to a smile from Death Kid.

"Indeed. I hope my crushing defeat of you in the 'Favorite Student of the Year' award hasn't caused a gape between us." Kid says calmly, makingBlack*Star cringe.

"IT WAS RIGGED AND YOU-" Black*Star yells before Tsubaki covers his mout and grins.

"I'm sorry Death. First day stress and all." She says, defending the loudmouth. Kid coughs in a closed fist and his attention goes to Maka.

"Well, I must be off. Father wishes for me to present to the students. I shall see you three around." Kid states, his eye living Maka last. Tsubaki releases Black*Star at last, him finally cooling from the rage.

"I'll show him. BLACK*STAR IS TRULY AWESOME!" Black*Star exclaims. Other students turn their attention and laugh, commenting on his height and large ego. "Grrr…" He growls, walking with Tsubaki into the auditorium.

Maka begins to follow before she notices the schools band preparing to perform a song for the incoming students. One student catches her eye, a silver haired boy in a suit. Soul Evans. He looks over to her and quickly looks away, following the other band members.

"This first day… is pretty weird…" Maka mumbles, walking into the auditorium.


End file.
